


Letters

by thephantomshadow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Racism, Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Porn Recording, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicitly Consensual Porn Recording, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, No Romance, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshadow/pseuds/thephantomshadow
Summary: Ahzrukhal makes sure a sexually frustrated smoothskin has all the pick-me-ups she needs, but there's more than enough of her to go around.There is a modicum of plot if you squint, but no relation to the game storyline.The tags that apply to individual chapters are cross-listed in the beginning notes of each one with more details on some of the warnings.
Relationships: Ahzrukhal/Female Lone Wanderer, Ahzrukhal/Female Lone Wanderer/Dunbar (Fallout), Ahzrukhal/Female Lone Wanderer/Ghoul Character(s), Ahzrukhal/Female Lone Wanderer/Mister Crowley (Fallout), Griffon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer/Snowflake (Fallout)/Connelly (Fallout), Mister Crowley (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 19





	1. The 'A' Stands for Ahzrukhal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Ahzrukhal/FLW, Ahzrukhal/FLW/Mister Crowley, Ahzrukhal/FLW/Ghoul Character, Ahzrukhal/FLW/Dunbar; Rough Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Creampie, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Spitroasting, Double Penetration, Threesome – F/M/M, Orgy, Gangbang, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation, Degradation, Voice Kink, Dirty Talk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Edgeplay, Dom/sub, Choking, Biting, Enthusiastic Consent, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution (sort of), Under-negotiated Kink, No Aftercare, Implied/Referenced Abuse (not in relation to LW), Implied/Referenced Drug Use (not in relation to LW)
> 
> All of the sex acts are consensual; however, Ahzrukhal doesn't necessarily bother _actively obtaining_ that consent _prior to_ initiating each subsequent action. The 'Mildly Dubious Consent' tag is more in reference to the lack of boundary negotiation with regard to the dom/sub aspect. If we go by stoplight colours, there are a couple yellows (only fleeting, but sometimes disregarded), and there are no reds.

As soon as Gob told her about his mom in Underworld, Scarlet took it upon herself to visit. She was torn up over the fact that she couldn't help Gob get out of his odious debt to Moriarty, so even though he hadn't asked, she felt like delivering letters for him was the least she could do.

Gob was the only person she'd met so far who hadn't asked her for anything.

What's more, he put himself at risk to sell to her at a discount. She made it a point to stop into the saloon regularly just to see him and chat, acting as a buffer for him to the best of her ability. When the other patrons would leave for the night and Moriarty would head upstairs to sleep, she'd even gotten Gob to tell her some stories about his past. She considered him her only friend in the wasteland.

She was attracted to him, too. Gob's eyes still held the spark of ambition, faded as it was from the past fifteen years of abuse. It was there when she got him to talk, and it drew her like a moth to a flame. He hadn't lost that piece of himself no matter how much Moriarty tried to beat it out of him.

And she'd be a filthy liar if she said she didn't think about the sound of his voice in her ear and what his skin would feel like against hers late at night.

But Gob was understandably skittish and she didn't want to push her luck, so she tried to deal with her sexual frustration by herself. After years of taking that frustration out on one Butch DeLoria, self help wasn't really doing the trick. Butch was a twerp, but he had always been good for a roll in the hay, and she couldn't deny she was missing that right about now. A couple weeks ago, she'd gone for a drunken quickie with Andy Stahl, but it just left her wanting more.

The pent-up frustration turned out to be good fuel for her trip through the DC ruins and tunnels. Shooting didn't scratch that itch any better than her own hand, though, and by the time she reached Underworld she was wound tighter than a banjo string ready to snap. She improvised a quick sponge bath in the bathroom just inside the main entrance and changed into the revealing blastmaster armour she'd taken off a raider.

\---

"Hoo-eee, we got us a smoothskin visitor!" A man wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit introduced himself as Winthrop when she entered the concourse.

"This is Underworld, right?" Scarlet stuck out her hand for him to shake. He just stared at it for a moment before grasping it hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah... Enjoy your stay. Just leave your trouble at the door, 'cause we don't want it." _Weird smoothskin_ , he thought to himself. Sure, he remembered handshakes, but most wastelanders had forgotten all civility whatsoever, at least when it came to ghouls. _Vault dweller_?

"No trouble, just visiting. Gob told me about this place," she smiled.

"Wait, you know Gob? Make sure you stop by Carol's; she'll be glad to hear how he's doing." Knowing the reason behind her visit, he actually thought her even stranger. Not in a bad way, though, he supposed. Underworld didn't get many visitors, especially not ones who went out of their way. Maybe she'd move scrap metal for them, if he was lucky…

Winthrop gave her directions to Carol's Place, and she chatted with him a while before heading upstairs. She learned that he was responsible for maintaining all the old infrastructure in the building, which was falling apart.

"Hey, you get around, don't you? Te—"

"I sure do," Scarlet winked, not giving him a chance to offer the trade for scrap metal he'd had in mind. Unfortunately for her, he just looked a little bewildered. _Oh well_. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Winthrop. I'm going to go find Carol." Hopefully he didn't think she'd been rude.

"Let me know if you need something," he settled for saying. Surely he would have other chances to ask.

\---

Carol was so sweet, Scarlet couldn't bring herself to inform her of Gob's real situation. Of course, Gob hadn't disclosed it in his letters, either.

She seemed so happy to have someone new to talk to, and Scarlet was genuinely interested in her stories. Growing up in the vault, her entire world had been just a small box up until a couple months ago. They had to learn history, of course, but they were not told of the present or recent past – that the world still existed outside and people continued on.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Gob told me to give you this too." Scarlet stepped around the counter to wrap Carol in a gentle hug.

Gob had told her no such thing, but she thought he might have if he had a little more self-assurance.

"O-oh…" Carol froze momentarily, surprised. Dried up as her tear ducts were, she nearly wept tears of joy as she returned Scarlet's hug. "Thank you, sweetie. If you see him, please tell him that I love him and miss him, and I hope he's happy." From the dining area, Greta glared daggers at the smoothskin that was presently embracing her girl.

"Of course. And if you want to write back, I'll take your letters to him." Scarlet patted Carol's back and let go. "Now, please point me to the nearest bar. I need a drink."

Carol's eyebrow ridges knitted together. "That's The Ninth Circle across the way, dearie. Oh, but you shouldn't go there," her voice hushed, "The owner is a vile man."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Scarlet didn't want to be dismissive, but she intended to get drunk and laid, no two ways around it. Finding someone to shack up with for the night wouldn't hurt, either. She didn't have a lot of caps to reserve for a room, and she wouldn't dream of stiffing Carol.

She made to leave through the back entrance. "Don't get any ideas about Carol," Greta warned as she passed by, only loud enough for her to hear.

\---

The first thing, or rather, person, that Scarlet noticed when walking into The Ninth Circle was the hulking behemoth of a ghoul with fierce icy blue eyes towering probably a good seven feet tall in the corner. _Holy shit, he's built like a fucking tank_. Scarlet strode toward him immediately, wanting nothing more than for him to rail her viciously against the wall.

"Hey—"

"Talk to Ahzrukhal," he cut her off.

 _Wow._ It wasn't like she expected everyone to be interested in her, but that was a little much. But hot damn, that gravelly voice of his was really doing it for her. "I just—"

"I don't care. Talk. To. Ahzrukhal," he menaced.

Okay, she could take a hint. Especially one with all the sublety of a flying brick.

"Sorry to bother you." She gave him an apologetic smile and turned to approach the bar.

Charon's eyes flicked over her retreating form. He didn't remember the last time anyone apologised to him, empty words or otherwise.

Scarlet took a seat on one of the barstools, affixing her gaze on the sharp-dressed bartender who she hadn't noticed had been eyeing her since she walked in.

"Lookee here, we got ourselves a smoothskin. I ain't ever seen you before," his strident voice reverberated. His breathing sounded labourious. "I'm Ahzrukhal… What brings you to The Ninth Circle?"

"Same as what brings me to any bar: the desire to drink and hook up," she said matter-of-factly. Ahzrukhal leered openly at her cleavage. Walking into his den of iniquity in a getup like that… yes, he could believe it. It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one.

She flipped some caps onto the counter. "You got vodka and quantum?"

 _Rich tastes. Excellent_. He took the majority of her proffered caps and poured the requested drink. "For a new customer, I'll give you a discount. Come drown your… frustrations." He'd actually taken full price, but she didn't know that. If she was willing to pay a higher price, he'd just upcharge her every time that followed. Better for business to instill customer loyalty in a traveller… And better to make a favourable first impression on someone on the prowl for sex.

Scarlet took a swig of the fruity wasteland concoction. Quantum wasn't easy to come by, and she could appreciate a bar owner that stocked it, alleged vileness be damned. She made a show of withdrawing her lips oh-so-slowly from the glass and swallowing.

"Much obliged, Ahzrukhal," she murmured huskily.

Ahzrukhal watched her throat bob as she downed the liquid. He was more than happy to pick up what she was putting down. Didn't even need a drink to make _her_ look pretty. "Say no more. I'll make sure that you want for nothing." He placed a hand over her wrist to slyly check her pulse. _Relaxed_. His eyes glinted. She evidently had no qualms about being touched by ghouls.

She looked up at him coquettishly. "That's what I'm hoping." She slung back the rest of her drink and rose from her seat to approach him behind the bar. "Shame you're on duty," she whispered in his ear. "When do you get off?"

"After I'm done with you," he growled, leaning down to mouth at her neck while he grabbed a handful of her ass. Scarlet gasped, pressing herself against him instinctively. A tiny, tiny part of her brain that was shocked over the public display warred with her pleasantly buzzed haze and the much larger part of her mind that was far too horny to give a shit.

" _Sharon_ ," Ahzrukhal called in a mocking tone. "Watch the bar. Make sure none of these bastards swipe the booze."

Charon only grumbled in response. He was used to Ahzrukhal deliberately mispronouncing his name, and unfortunately even more used to his stupid menial tasks. It wasn't what his contract was meant for, but Ahzrukhal was a crafty rat bastard who exploited every loophole he could find in it to make his life miserable. _Damn sleazebag_.

The other patrons watched with mixed degrees of curiosity and interest as Ahzrukhal manoeuvred Scarlet backward toward the bed in The Ninth Circle's back area. It was separated from the tables only by open space. Was he really going to…?

The backs of Scarlet's knees hit the bedframe and she tumbled onto the mattress backward, Ahzrukhal climbing on top of her with a predatory grin.

Yes, he was.

Ahzrukhal shoved a knee between her legs and spread them apart, and she grinded on his thigh shamelessly, tugging him closer by the lapels of his suit jacket. He pushed the metal cups of her armour's bra-like breastplate up until her full bust popped out, on display for the whole bar to see. He pinched and plucked at her nipples with his leathery, ridged fingers, earning a desperate moan.

Scarlet tried to lean up to kiss him, but he turned his head to make her connect with his neck instead. She kissed him anyway, working her tongue along the grooves of his tattered skin, sucking at the cords of exposed muscle. He breathed a heavy sigh in pleasure and cupped one of her breasts, groping and squeezing, while his other hand felt downward to unfasten her pants.

Slipping his hand inside her underwear, he dragged a finger up her already-wet slit. "Eager, aren't you, smoothskin?" he laughed derisively. Scarlet squirmed, moaning into his neck. Ahzrukhal pushed a finger inside roughly, causing her hips to buck as she let out a muffled gasp. He thrust it back and forth and added a second before she'd had time to adjust. With how wet she was, it hardly mattered anyway. That was his second-favourite thing about fucking smoothskins.

"Listen up, all you bastards watching," he addressed the rest of his customers who were still hanging around. There was a reason he hadn't closed the bar. "This show isn't free. 50 caps for anyone who wants to stick around." Scarlet's breath hitched. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and her face heat up.

Telltale clinking sounds could be heard throughout the bar. The majority of the remaining clientele indeed wanted to keep watching; the ones who weren't interested had, for the most part, already vacated the premises. A few more people filtered out, but most stayed.

"… And another 150 to join in."

Scarlet's inner walls clamped down violently around Ahzrukhal's fingers and she gasped.

"Oh, like that idea, do you smoothy?" He chuckled cruelly and scissored his fingers inside her, coaxing out a soft whimper. Ghoul skin felt even better than she'd dared to dream. " _Sharon_ , collect the payments and escort out anyone who doesn't fork it over." The other guests scrambled to finish counting out their caps. Charon gnashed his teeth in contempt.

Ahzrukhal revelled in destroying smoothskins. _That_ was his first and foremost favourite thing about fucking them. He derived twisted enjoyment out of the feeling that he was somehow defiling them. And he liked caps more than he disliked sharing. He counted six others left in the bar; that made him 300 caps richer from this tryst… at minimum.

If he was a betting man, and he was, he'd bet there'd be at least another 150 coughed up by the end of the night.

He plunged a third finger into her and thumbed her clit. Scarlet grinded into his hand desperately and kissed up the side of his neck to his ruined ear. " _Ahzrukhal_ ," she sighed into it. Oh yes, that was really doing it for him. He was fully hard now; the stroking of his ego may as well have been stroking of his dick.

She was rewarded by the flex of his fingers in a come hither motion inside her. Yes, this was just what she needed. Just a little closer…

Ahzrukhal pulled his hand away too soon so he could yank down her pants, not wanting to delay any longer. She kicked her legs to shuck them off the rest of the way, with more than a little frustration underlying the movement.

"Mmm… so soft and smooth…" an unknown voice jeered from across the room. Scarlet shivered. The fact that some pieces of her armour were still partially on made her feel even more exposed.

Ahzrukhal shoved his own pants down just far enough to pull out his veiny, ridged cock. Scarlet subconsciously spread her legs for him. He grabbed one thigh to hoist her leg over his hip, and she hooked it around his waist. Gripping his shaft, he teased her entrance with his tip, then abruptly shoved it in. She cried out and jerked her hips into his by reflex.

So she liked it rough, then. He could work with that.

He dragged his dick out tantalisingly slowly, each ridge of his skin rubbing her walls in a different way. If she didn't have a ghoul kink already, he was going to give her one.

Fuck, she was tight. It was like her cunt wanted to pull him in like a vacuum. Ahzrukhal's dick had never felt more welcome. When he'd pulled out to just the tip, he slammed back home and ripped a gratifying scream from her lips. Pleased, he continued to pound into her, varying his rhythm to keep her from getting used to the sensations.

Ahzrukhal gripped an ass cheek in each hand to yank Scarlet's hips into his with every thrust. Each one hilted inside her and extricated a short, breathy moan. She wrapped both legs around him now and interlocked her ankles behind his waist as if she was holding on for dear life.

He moved one hand to the front of her collarbone to push her upper body down and hold her against the mattress. Her hands clutched at his sleeves. At this angle, there was more delicious friction with every movement. His hand shifted up to squeeze her neck, stifling her airways.

Scarlet's hips writhed as she choked. It heightened her awareness of the sensations and it felt incredible, but the pressure began to make her lightheaded and she brought a hand to tap Ahzrukhal's wrist. He eased off but kept his hand there, stroking her jawline with his thumb mock-soothingly.

Ahzrukhal's eyes were glued to the hypnotic way her tits bounced with every jerk of his hips, as were the eyes of many of the patrons of his fine establishment. Some openly palmed themselves through their pants. Others tried to emulate stoicism – Charon the only one with success, still dutifully watching from the bar with nothing but disgust and contempt for his employer. Even the smoothskin he disdained – for fraternising with _him_ , of all people. It easily quashed any kindlings of lust that were provoked as a physical reaction.

One particularly bold man, a ghoul with striking green hair, was a picture of haughty relaxation. Leaned back, legs spread, apparently without a care in the world as he fondled himself to full hardness. A low groan drew Scarlet's attention to him.

"Eyes on me, smoothskin," Ahzrukhal snapped gruffly. "Look at who's dishing you the fucking you wanted." He gave her a good, long thrust for emphasis. With Scarlet watching again, he brought his hands to the underside of her knees and pushed her thighs back so he could lift her legs over his shoulders. Then, he gathered her wrists and pinned them above her head.

She squirmed and moaned helplessly, unable to move folded underneath him while he piledrove into her again and again. He could hit so deep at this angle; it made this probably one of her favourite positions. She was so close to riding the edge again when a guttural voice spoke up from the nearest table.

"I've got 150 to fuck that pretty mouth of hers. Bring her over here."

It was the green-haired man that had caught her eye earlier. Yeah, she could go for that.

Ahzrukhal let out a throaty chuckle and flagged Charon over to Crowley. "Yes… I suppose that could work." He pulled out of Scarlet and she groaned at the loss. He rose from the bed, looking down at her while he gripped his shaft and stroked languidly. "Come join our friend here."

Scarlet swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up, but Ahzrukhal shook his finger at her. "Ah-ah," he tutted scornfully. "On your hands and knees."

She shivered and knelt obediently, crawling along the dirty floor over to Crowley. Her movement was deliberate and teasing, like a sleek prewar jungle cat.

Crowley's eyes gleamed with mirth. He liked humans who knew their place, and this one's place was on her knees in front of him, looking up with those tempting doe eyes and—fuck, her pupils were blown wide. Oh, this was too good. A whore who held nothing against ghouls except her own body, for all intents and purposes.

"Open wide, smoothskin," he smirked.

She wrapped her plush lips around the head of his dick and laved against the slit with her tongue. Crowley groaned, tilting his head back.

Scarlet grasped his knees to surreptitiously wipe the dirt from the floor off on his pant legs so she could fist the base of his shaft while she worked. She bobbed up and down on him eagerly, hollowing her cheeks to suck him in.

Meanwhile, Ahzrukhal's erection was rubbing between her ass cheeks. He lifted her roughly up to all fours by her hips so he could slide himself inside her again from the back. She fumbled to support herself with her free hand and landed it on the bench Crowley was sitting on. Her cursing came out garbled around his dick, sending pleasurable vibrations along his shaft.

He tangled his hand in her hair to shove her face closer, pushing himself down her throat. Scarlet sputtered around him and tried to breathe through her nose so she wouldn't gag him out. She used her hand to give her some buffer space, working it in tandem with her hot mouth.

Crowley let out a hoarse groan. A smoothskin… _servicing_ him. Ha! And so eagerly, too. He had half a mind to take her to Rivet City and put her on her knees right in the middle of the marketplace. That would show those bigots. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought.

Ahzrukhal's fingers were digging into Scarlet's hips as he rammed into her violently. Each thrust shoved her further down on Crowley's dick, and she'd gotten the hang of the rhythm enough to handle taking him in her throat repeatedly.

Crowley reached his free hand to grab at her tits, tweaking her nipples and making her sigh pleasurably. She pulled back to swirl her tongue around his head and flick it against the underside, licking his frenulum.

" _Fu-u-uck_ ," he rasped out, pulling her hair. Much more of that and he'd be spilling down her throat already.

Scarlet clenched around Ahzrukhal. She couldn't get enough of his gravelly tones. Ahzrukhal, meanwhile, finally deigned to give her clit some attention. He drew some of her slick up and brushed under the hood, making her inner muscles spasm. He traced circles around her clit, rubbing quickly while he continued thrusting inside her.

Her moans became higher-pitched and her legs began to shake.

"Come on, smoothy," he goaded her. "Show our guests how much you like getting stuffed from both ends with ghoul cock."

That did it. She shuddered violently as her orgasm finally, _finally_ overtook her. Ahzrukhal gripped Scarlet's hips tighter and deliberately stilled inside her as she squeezed around him. _That was close_. He wasn't done with her yet.

Her teeth scraped lightly against Crowley's shaft, causing his hips to buck. Crowley's fist tightened in her hair and he jerked her head back. "Careful, smoothskin," he warned. She forced her jaw to relax as she let out a drawn-out moan. Upon opening her eyes again, she noticed another ghoul was jacking himself under the table.

"How about another 50 caps to shoot my load on her face?" the man jibed. Scarlet moaned around Crowley's cock again. "Oh, I think she likes that idea," he taunted.

"100," Ahzrukhal snarled, smacking Scarlet's ass and jerking her further forward against Crowley's crotch. She choked around him, caught off-guard.

Crowley hissed with pleasure as he felt her throat constrict around his cock. He petted her hair unsympathetically. "That's it, smoothskin. Take it like a good girl."

The other man deflated, but produced the 100 caps nonetheless. No use haggling with that goliath of a bouncer skulking just a few yards away. He nervously tossed the jingling pouch over to Charon, who caught them by reflex and gave only a noncommittal grunt in response.

"You'll have to wait your turn," Crowley groused. "She's going to swallow my load first." He threaded both of his hands through Scarlet's hair on the sides of her head and forced his cock down her throat, pumping her head up and down on him like her mouth was a sex toy. Her throat convulsed around him as she choked. She struggled to breathe through her nose.

Ahzrukhal groaned in delight as her cunt continued to spasm around him in little aftershocks. As they started to subside, he began moving his hips again, not giving her a break.

Crowley was nearing his end as he continued fucking Scarlet's face. A few more thrusts and he jolted inside the wet cavern of her mouth, pushing her flush against the base of his groin as he came with a guttural groan.

Scarlet swallowed around him as best she could, tears pricking at her eyes as she choked on his length. Her gag reflex tried futilely to push out the intrusion, but Crowley's grip on her head was ironclad until he finished spilling into her throat. As soon as he let up, she pulled back and gasped for air, coughing. But she was no quitter and she'd managed to gulp down his seed greedily. It had a metallic tang to it and made her pip-boy tick wildly. _Oops_.

Crowley gave her a satisfied grin and reclined against the wall as he tucked himself back into his pants.

The other ghoul approached from the side. He'd been keeping himself on the edge and was ready to go. "Over here, smoothskin. Let me paint your face white."

Scarlet quickly shifted her hands to one side of Crowley so she was no longer hovering over him. "This cumslut tightens around me every time she's talked to that way," Ahzrukhal spoke up, gloating. He gave her ass a rough smack, and she whined, bracing herself against the bench. "I think she likes being a cocksleeve."

It was the truth; her walls kept clamping around him at his denigration. She inhaled sharply and turned to face the third man. "Give it to me," she challenged, sticking out her tongue.

He obliged, pumping himself vigorously until he spurted thick ropes of cum onto her face and tits with a grunt. It left a dull tingling sensation where it landed. Scarlet licked up and swallowed what she could reach. Her pip-boy was ticking again.

"Don't you look pretty," the stranger rasped.

Ahzrukhal pulled her upright and led her backward to the bed so he could sit down. His knees needed a rest. He tugged her into his lap, with her legs spread wide on either side of his own, the debauched sight on full display for the rest of the bar to see. She leaned back against his chest, raising her hips up along his cock and dropping them back down. One of his hands clenched her hip to guide her as he thrusted up from underneath. He used his other hand to rub her clit.

"Gonna come for me again, smoothskin?" he growled in her ear.

Scarlet shivered and moaned in response, writhing on top of him.

"Hold on," a different man interjected. He stepped closer and addressed Scarlet directly. "Do you take it up the ass, smoothskin? Think you can handle both of us at once?"

Scarlet stopped moving as she processed what he said, but Ahzrukhal could feel the way her walls contracted. Her mouth fluttered open and shut, and then open again.

"My friend…" Ahzrukhal drew in a ragged breath and spoke in her place. "That'll be 200 caps."

The other ghoul only looked at her more pointedly. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I can take it." He smirked and walked to the bar, plunking down a bag of caps. Then he grabbed a rag and returned to wipe Crowley's semen off of her gently. "Turn around."

Ahzrukhal lifted her off of his hips and groaned. Scarlet turned to face him and straddled his lap, lowering herself onto his dick again with a gasp. She began to roll her hips into his, slow but firm.

The fourth ghoul collected some of the slick from her thighs. He leaned in to growl into her ear, "My name is Dunbar. Remember it when you're screaming for me." He pushed a now-lubricated finger into her anus, working it past the tight ring of muscle insistently.

Scarlet tensed, pressing herself against Ahzrukhal's chest. Ahzrukhal reached between their bodies to flick her clit idly as a distraction. He let her work herself on top of him; he didn't want to finish until the end. He'd be the last one on her mind when she left tonight.

"Relax your muscles, smoothskin," Dunbar crooned roughly. He bit her earlobe while he thrust his finger back and forth. When he felt her begin to ease up, he added another one.

She was building up a rhythm now, pushing her hips down on both his fingers and Ahzrukhal's dick steadily. He scissored his fingers gently, stretching her further.

It amazed him how well she was responding. For the past few months, Dunbar had been trying to work up the courage to ask out Tulip. Seeing a ready and willing smoothskin presented on a silver platter was doing wonders for his self confidence. From what he'd seen so far that night, she seemed to be down with everything. And they didn't know each other. It felt like a no-risk venture to take a shot at her, and it had been so much easier than he expected. Fake it 'til you make it, right? He thought he'd been reasonably suave. Maybe he had been worrying over nothing.

Every contented noise he coaxed out of her helped to whittle his nerves away. "You ready, smoothskin?" his voice rumbled in her ear. He knew he was. In fact, he felt ready for practically anything.

Scarlet raised herself up along Ahzrukhal's dick and leaned against him, holding onto him for support and practically burying his face in her rack. She wiggled her ass coyly. "For sure."

Dunbar placed one hand on her upper back and used the other to guide his tip to her rear entrance and press it inside. He groaned at the tightness and patiently pushed in deeper in short, gradual thrusts. Ahzrukhal bit into the soft flesh of her tits and sucked dark hickies onto them while she dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned.

Soon, Dunbar had hilted inside her. Scarlet had never felt so full in her life. It was incredible. She moved her hips up and down on both of them eagerly, panting out high-pitched moans every time their skin slapped together. Ahzrukhal had begun to thrust up into her roughly again, bouncing her on both of their dicks.

And Dunbar was helping to lift her, easing the burden on her thighs. "Damn, you're so tight around my dick. You like that?" he teased. Both men felt Scarlet clamp down on them as she whined.

It seemed like Ahzrukhal's assessment was right, she really did like the dirty talk. Or maybe it was their voices? Either way, Dunbar figured he should run his mouth as much as he could. He pressed closer to her back and growled filthy sweet nothings into her ear. Everything he said made a shiver run down Scarlet's spine.

"Ooh, Dunbar," she cooed between moans. Ahzrukhal took that moment to pinch her clit harshly and she collapsed forward, nearly coming again. " _Ahzrukhal!_ " she screamed this time, and Ahzrukhal smirked as he took one of her nipples between his teeth. That was more like it.

Scarlet was riding the edge again with two delightfully textured cocks stuffing her in tandem. Dunbar sped up his thrusts, slamming into her with reckless abandon while snarling in her ear. By the feeling of her tightening around him, she liked that too. Sure enough, she began to scream his name just as he'd hoped. It brought him closer to his own orgasm, and he continued doggedly. He refused to be outshone by Ahzrukhal.

In that moment, Ahzrukhal decided he preferred devil's threeways where the other guy was fucking the gal's mouth – that way, she couldn't say anyone else's name. Fortunately for Dunbar, 200 caps was 200 caps. Ahzrukhal settled for choking Scarlet again with his free hand, this time squeezing the sides of her neck too. She spasmed around him and he gritted his teeth. _Not. Yet_.

A few more thrusts and Scarlet came again with a high-pitched muffled whine. Her vision went dark momentarily from the overstimulation combined with the loss of air, and Ahzrukhal let go of her neck so she could gasp and shriek his name to the heavens. The vice grip of her walls quickly brought both men to their respective ends inside her. Dunbar pulled out with a ragged groan, just barely in time to splatter his cum onto her lower back. Ahzrukhal snarled and held her down by her collarbone as he filled her up. For a few seconds, the ringing in her ears as she came back to earth blocked out the complaints of her pip-boy.

"Whoo-ee! Thanks for the wild ride, smoothskin," Dunbar hooted breathlessly. He took a mental picture of her backside before picking up the discarded rag to clean her off again. Once he was done, he gave her ass a light pat and adjusted his clothes to leave. Most of the others chose that time to leave as well; Crowley the only one remaining.

"Show's over," Ahzrukhal shooed. "Get out." Crowley looked over from him to Charon and decided he agreed.

Scarlet lifted off of Ahzrukhal slowly, her legs boneless. Her knees buckled when she tried to stand, so she plopped down on the bed beside him.

Ahzrukhal turned to look at her while he re-fastened his pants. _Now_ he was done with her. "Move along, smoothskin. Bar's closing."

Scarlet stared at him incredulously. _So much for shacking up here_ , she thought with disappointment.

Ahzrukhal heaved out a sigh. "You want another round, you come back tomorrow night," he rasped. He wasn't going to have her taking up room in his bed while he tried to sleep. Hopefully she'd leave of her own accord without making him sic Charon on her. _She_ was a customer he wanted to keep.

Scarlet pursed her lips. _Guess I'm staying at Carol's Place after all_. "Yeah, okay," she said dismissively. She picked up her discarded clothing to get dressed again and gingerly walked toward the door, legs bending and threatening to give out with every step.

When she was gone, Ahzrukhal gleefully counted the 750 caps he'd raked in before he went to sleep.

\---

As soon as Scarlet set foot outside The Ninth Circle, she found a man waiting for her by the door. He sported healthy white hair and was wearing pajamas.

"Hey, human," he greeted. "Want some help getting that skeet out of those luscious locks of yours? No charge!"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow and he held up his hands as if to say he meant no harm.

"I'm a hairstylist. Name's Snowflake." He gave her an easygoing, hopeful grin. "I never get to work on anyone with a full head of hair anymore. Folks in Rivet City wouldn't let me touch 'em after I became a ghoul, but uh… you don't seem to mind that."

She cracked a smile at that. "What gave it away?" she joked. "Sure, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. Oh, and I'm Scarlet. Nice to… uh, _formally_ meet you."

"You put on quite the show," he laughed. He'd watched with rapt attention the entire time, but didn't want to partake in such an impersonal manner. "Gonna be playing it back in my mind's eye when I'm taking jet tonight. … Sorry, I hope you don't mind me sayin' so." Snowflake mentally chastised himself for oversharing. _Just because she banged other guys' brains out in front of me doesn't mean she wants to know that_.

"I take it as a compliment," she replied affably.

"Oh. Good," he sighed, relieved. "Take a seat over here and I'll get your hair fixed up nice."

As he worked, he told her about his life in Rivet City and the move to Underworld, and Scarlet ate up every nugget of his story. Twenty minutes later, Snowflake had made good on his word. Scarlet's hair was washed clean, and he'd even given her a slight trim. He held up a mirror.

"What'd I tell ya? Best haircut of your life or what?"

"Yeah, you did good," she praised. "It's much nicer. Thank you, Snowflake." She stood up and gave him a kiss.

He stroked and fluffed her hair gently as he kissed back. "Let me know if you ever want to dye it," he mumbled. "Or change the style. Free of charge, I promise."

Scarlet smiled against his lips. "Sure thing. 'Night."

"G'night." Snowflake dug for a jet canister as he watched her form retreat toward the door to Carol's. He wanted this moment to last a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Dunbar's name doesn't sound familiar, it's because he only appears in Broken Steel, and he and nearly everyone in his group are dead by the time you find them. :( But they lived in Underworld before they went to Old Olney. Apparently Dunbar had a thing for Tulip.


	2. In Nocturnal Rapport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet finds someone to shack up with, then discovers a business opportunity the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Mister Crowley/FLW; Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dirty Talk, Degradation, Begging, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, Under-negotiated Kink, Dubiously Consensual Porn Recording (not by Crowley)

Scarlet stepped through the back entrance to Carol's Place to find the lights dimmed. It seemed like Carol and Greta were asleep already. Which was unsurprising, given how late it was. _Damn it, I don't want to wake up Carol_.

Then she noticed a man sitting at one of the tables, still awake and nursing a glass of what looked like whiskey. It was the green-haired ghoul from earlier. Maybe she was in luck.

She sat down across from him. "I didn't catch your name earlier."

Crowley looked up from his drink and a wolfish grin spread across his face. "No, you only caught a mouthful of my cum," he gloated. "Back for more?"

Scarlet flushed. "Actually, yes, I want to sleep with you. Overnight," she specified.

"You're an insatiable little minx, aren't you, smoothskin? You got some kind of ghoul fetish?" he accused abrasively.

"You're all human. How can it be a fetish?"

Crowley paused. Out of all the possible answers he'd expected, he didn't anticipate that one. "Damn right! But too many humans don't see us that way. They treat us like zombies," he ranted with disgust. "So you just can't get enough of me, is that it?"

"You captivated me from the moment I saw you," she admitted. "And I like your green hair." _And I need a bed to crash in_ , she left out.

Crowley damn near preened at that. He had Snowflake dye it green because it made him stand out even more from the humans. If they were going to stare at him anyway, he'd give them a good reason. Besides, who said a ghoul couldn't take pride in their appearance?

"You're not so bad, for a smoothskin. You can call me Mister Crowley. But you'd better take that armour off if you want to share a bed."

"Well, _Mister_ Crowley, I'm Scarlet. You want a private show?" Scarlet winked and stood up from the table to walk over to him. She took her top off and placed her hands on his shoulders, flaunting her bust in his face as she lowered herself to straddle his lap.

He let out a pleased growl and grabbed her ass with both hands. She ground her hips down and dipped her head to kiss him. He bit her lip roughly and stood up, lifting her with him. "Mm!" she startled, wrapping around him instinctively. They bumped into the table as he walked toward his bed, and Scarlet furtively glanced around the room to check if anyone had woken up. Fortunately, it didn't seem like it.

Crowley tossed her to the bed unceremoniously and climbed on top of her, pulling her pants and panties down eagerly. She wiggled out of them as he did.

He shoved his pants down carelessly and pulled his cock out, rubbing the head against her slit. When she tried to rut against him, he slapped his shaft against her entrance reprovingly, then dragged the textured skin against her clit. No need to prep her after the way she'd just been fucked, he figured, but he liked teasing her all the same. It got her riled up and begging, and that made him feel important – not just for a ghoul, not _in spite of_ being a ghoul, but rather like he was more important than every other sod in the wasteland because it was _his_ ghoul cock she was begging for.

"Please, _Mister_ Crowley, fuck me," Scarlet whined, desperately searching for friction.

Crowley inwardly gloated as he pushed the head of his dick inside her wet entrance. Nevertheless, he leaned on the elbow of his other arm so he could use his free hand to smother her mouth and stifle her eager moaning.

"You better not wake anyone up, smoothskin," he growled in a low voice. "I've been renting this room for a year and you're not going to mess that up for me no matter how much I mess _you_ up, you hear me?" He worked his way inside her in long, languid strokes.

She nodded frantically, but she was still making keening noises from the back of her throat as she pushed her hips up to meet his. It was a good thing that Carol and Greta's bed was on the complete opposite side of the large room.

Scarlet hooked a leg around Crowley's waist and wrapped her arms around him to get leverage to flip him onto his side in front of her. The movement jostled his grip over her mouth, and when she ground against him roughly she struggled to bite back her moan.

From the corner of the room, another man stirred in his sleep. The time spent on the road trained him to stay alert for signs of danger and to awaken at any noise. Shifting in bed and blinking bleary eyes open, he wondered what the commotion was. He didn't have to wonder long.

Crowley grabbed a handful of Scarlet's ass and jerked his hips into her harder. She leaned forward to crash their lips together in an attempt to muffle herself. It didn't work very well when he bit her lower lip, causing her to gasp.

Now fully awake, the man occupying the other bed craned his head to the side. It was dark enough to keep him from getting a good look, but not too dark to make out what was going on.

Scarlet pulled Crowley's hips closer with her leg and bucked into him wildly. The proximity allowed her to grind her clit against his corded skin. She was overly sensitive from the previous rounds and her inner walls were convulsing around his dick already.

Crowley suppressed a groan. Feeling the way she fluttered around him filled him with the urge to thoroughly wreck her. Having gotten off earlier, he wasn't going to be done nearly as quickly. He squeezed the flesh of one of her breasts so roughly it threatened to bruise, then pinched her nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

She panted and pressed against him, spreading her hands over his chest and loosening his tie. As she started to undo his shirt, she kissed down the mottled skin of his jawline and began to suck at his neck. Her hands slipped inside the open front of his shirt to feel his bare, uneven skin.

The man in the corner bed found himself with an unwanted hard-on. If he did anything about it, he was sure he'd draw attention to himself. Likewise with trying to leave the room. Of course, he wouldn't have any luck sleeping while listening to them go at it.

Crowley thrust into Scarlet harder, hissing quietly when he felt her teeth clamp down to cover her moaning. The hand on her ass gripped tighter, and she built steadily closer to the edge until she finally tipped over it. Her head lurched backward as her mouth opened in a silent moan.

Once her cunt's vice grip let up, Crowley pulled out and away from her to flip her onto her front. He climbed on top of her and slammed back into her from behind, shoving her face into the pillow to subdue her high-pitched whine. She tightened around him in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The other man stared pointedly at the ceiling as he listened to the throes of their heated sex. It reminded him of stealing quickies in the backs of cheap bars when he was in his twenties, before going ghoul. He unfastened his pants to relieve some of the pressure.

Scarlet lifted her ass and tried to push back to meet Crowley's thrusts. He held her down with a hand pressed to the centre of her back, limiting her range of motion. " _Fuck_ , Crowley— _Mister Crowley_ —you feel so good," came a broken whisper from the pillow.

Crowley slipped his other hand around her throat to throttle her as he continued to plunge deep inside her. His teeth bared in a barely-restrained snarl. He was using her as his own personal sex toy now, vigorously chasing his own end.

Upon hearing her muffled voice from across the room, the other man's head snapped to stare at the outline of their forms again. _Holy shit, that was a smoothskin's voice_. He gritted his teeth.

Scarlet's eyes rolled back at the mind-numbing assault of pleasure and overstimulation. She could barely move let alone keep up after the way she'd been utterly spent that night, so she hung on desperately for the ride and tried to concentrate on keeping quiet. Small moans escaped her mouth in breathy, choked sighs. She tapped Crowley's hand over her throat and the pressure over her airways relented, but then he dug the pads of his thumb and first two fingers into the sides of her neck just under her jawline instead.

"You take my cock so well, you filthy whore," he rumbled in a low growl. "Let's see if you can walk tomorrow."

Her only response was to spasm and tighten around him. Crowley pressed closer, exhaling sharply at the sensation of the way her walls squeezed him. His body covered her back as she squirmed underneath. Short breaths and quiet, fragile moans tumbled from her lips, and the hand around her throat moved to grip her jaw and shove two fingers into her mouth. Scarlet sucked on them instinctively, lapping at his digits with her tongue. It immediately called to mind the way that clever tongue had swirled around his dick not two hours ago.

 _God, I don't think I can take this much longer_ , the frustrated man in the adjacent corner thought to himself. Maybe he could just edge himself… Anything to ease some of the tension, even temporarily. He palmed his painfully hard erection through his boxers.

Crowley fucked her into the mattress hard and fast. His hands dug into her skin and he clenched his teeth to hold back a groan. He was getting close now, wrapped up simultaneously in the bliss of her tight, dripping cunt and the memory of her on her knees for him.

Scarlet writhed underneath him, and it was hard to tell whether her body was trying to get away from or closer to the overstimulation. He could feel the vibration of her stifled noises against the lengths of the fingers in her mouth. At last, he took his hand off her back and wormed it underneath her to strum her clit. A few moments more and she was sent into an uncomfortable orgasm, biting down on his fingers to mute herself. As he felt her clamp down on his throbbing cock, Crowley finally emptied his balls into her with an almost feral-sounding growl muffled by a harsh bite to the back of her shoulder.

Her teeth released his fingers, leaving angry indentations matching the already-present grooves of his skin. Crowley didn't retract from her shoulder until her walls finished milking him. He lazily refastened his pants as soon as he pulled out. Flopping down on the bed, he turned his back to her to go to sleep.

"Mh…" Scarlet rolled over to face his back, struggling to get her legs to cooperate with her intended movement. She haphazardly wrapped herself around him like a koala.

Crowley sighed. He was too drained and comfortable basking in his afterglow to object to the way she draped herself over him. They both drifted off quickly.

In the darkness, the other man was determined to adamantly ignore his arousal so he could finally, fucking _finally_ , get some goddamn sleep.

\---

As soon as The Ninth Circle opened for the day, a ghoul named Griffon walked in and made a beeline for the counter. Ahzrukhal remembered seeing him the previous night – he was the sixth customer who stayed for his little show. He'd sat in the back and kept to himself. What was he doing here?

Ahzrukhal didn't have to wonder for long. Griffon pulled a holotape out of his pocket and started off on a sales pitch. "Do you want to preserve last night's memories forever? Interested in immortalising the experience for centuries to come? Want something to accompany your fantasies when the nights are cold and lonely?"

"What's on the tape?" Ahzrukhal snapped, cutting off his spiel. He had no patience for whatever the hell this snake oil was.

"My friend, it is a commemoration of one of the greatest nights of your life!"

Ahzrukhal's eye twitched, and Griffon hurriedly changed tactics.

"It's a recording of last night's show, yours for a low, low price of 100 caps! A trifling investment for something that will last a lifetime – even for us ghouls! And, just between you and me, I'm giving you a discount for being the gracious organiser of the event!" he beamed proudly.

Ahzrukhal _seethed_. He was _furious_ that he hadn't come up with the idea for the business opportunity first. How _dare_ this shill come into his establishment and attempt to sell him the fruits of his own labour? That was Griffon's first mistake.

Wordlessly, he beckoned Charon over.

Griffon paled. "And, as a one-time offer, I will give you a free sample! Just pop it into your terminal to give it a listen. It's the real deal. You'll find that it is more than worth the retail price!"

Charon loomed over his shoulder with a palpable threatening aura. Ahzrukhal held up a hand as he grabbed the holotape. He slid it into the terminal as suggested. Moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the empty bar. He heard how they had talked dirty to Scarlet and how she had screamed for him. The pieces were spliced together in a choppy manner, but Griffon had done a fairly good job of capturing the highlight reel.

Ahzrukhal ground his teeth in more than one kind of frustration. Yes, he wanted that tape, but he'd be damned if he was going to pay for it. He signalled Charon again, who picked up Griffon by the back of his neck with one hand, holding him above the floor.

"Wait!" Griffon gasped hoarsely. "How about a business partnership? I'll supply copies, you can sell to your customers too, and we'll each split the profits!" He didn't have the strength nor the gumption to fight, but he did have a stash of blank tapes going for him. He was betting Ahzrukhal didn't.

"My friend… You should be thankful I don't have Charon dismember you right now," Ahzrukhal fumed. Griffon's second mistake was coming in as soon as the bar had opened so no one else would be around to witness their dealings. "You stock copies in my inventory and share the profits of _your_ sales 70-30, in my favour, and I let you walk out of here intact."

"You're no fun," griped Griffon. "Fine, but I can't sustain my business that way. I'll split you 50-50 of the profits only."

The 70-30 split was a purposeful lowball offer. 50-50 had been Ahzrukhal's target settlement amount all along. He pretended to think it over before conceding. "I suppose we could do that." He nodded at Charon to place him down. "Of course, I will be keeping the free sample as a gesture of good faith." There was no good faith on Ahzrukhal's own part, however.

Griffon stalked out in a huff. Trying to sell to Ahzrukhal had been a doomed idea from the start. He should've known Ahzrukhal to want to be the only dealer in town. Now that bastard was stealing half of his profits. It just wasn't fair. He was the one with the idea and he was doing all the work! But what could he do about it? He didn't have a freight train for a bodyguard.

He found Winthrop in his room off to the side of The Chop Shop and decided he was as good a first target as any, given that he had his own terminal. If he wanted to make the kind of money he'd envisaged originally, he'd now have to work twice as hard to push his product. Or maybe he should just ratchet up the price.

 _I'll test the waters at 150 caps_ , he decided. "Winthrop, my good fellow!" he greeted enthusiastically.

Winthrop raised a brow ridge and faced him suspiciously. He knew Griffon was, well, a bit of a schemer. But he usually didn't cause _trouble_ , at least. What the hell did he want? _Probably more bellyaching about how this place is coming down around our ears_.

"Having trouble sleeping? Still haunted by the war? Do you yearn for simpler times when you could use spank mags for a little nighttime reading? Well, fear no longer, friend – this holotape is _guaranteed_ to make your spirits soar higher than the finest chems!" Griffon raved.

The other ghoul stared at him dubiously. "Quit wasting my time with your sales pitches, Griffon. I got work to do. Everything around here is always busted."

Griffon blocked his path to the doorway in case he was trying to walk away. "Winthrop, ol' pal, this is exactly the kind of stress this tape could help you with! Here, just give it a listen and it'll speak for itself. I'll pop it into your terminal for you right now—"

Winthrop snatched the tape out of his hands and grumbled something about _keep your fucking hands away from my terminal_. He pushed the holo into the slot and played it.

Sounds of high-pitched, muffled moaning filled the air. " _Show our guests how much you like getting stuffed from both ends with ghoul cock._ " Ahzrukhal's voice, he could tell. Then, the wet sounds of Scarlet slurping on Crowley's dick.

Winthrop fumbled to eject the tape hastily, shooting a panicked glance toward the doorway to check if anyone had heard. "What the fuck was that, Griffon?!" he exclaimed, inwardly appalled with himself for the way he stiffened in his pants.

Griffon smiled smugly, knowing from experience what kind of effect the "show" had on a bloke's physiology… "You know that pretty smoothskin that came in yesterday? Well, it turns out she's a bona fide pornstar," he proclaimed in hushed tones.

So that was what she meant when she told him she got around.

No. No way, there was no way that could be real. "I'm not falling for that load of brahmin shit. Go peddle your fake footage someplace else."

"Oh, I assure you, it's very real," Griffon assured him. "I saw it with—"

"Unless you know how to reroute a fan belt, get out of here," Winthrop interjected abruptly.

He tried one last tactic. "Act now, and I'll sell you a copy at a 25% discount! Just one low price of—"

"Nope. Not now. Too busy." He shooed Griffon away exasperatedly. _And now I've got one more thing to take care of_ , he griped mentally, sitting back down on his bed once the other man left.

\---

Crowley was a late sleeper, especially after a night of drinking. It was well past noon by the time he woke up, and he found Scarlet still curled peacefully against him. He furrowed his browbones and sat up, inadvertently taking the bedsheet with him. As Scarlet stirred from her sleep, she internally panicked and sat up with him to cover herself by pressing her chest against his back.

"What, you want more already?" Crowley grumbled hoarsely. He was never a morning person, even when it was technically afternoon. Not that time mattered in Underworld.

"Not here in front of Carol," she whispered in annoyance while trying to reach for her clothes that were left on the floor.

"You two have a good night?" teased a new voice. Scarlet looked up to see an orange-haired ghoul in trader garb. "Hey there, stranger. I'm Quinn. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Scarlet," she replied in as nonchalant a manner as she could muster. She wrapped an arm around Crowley's waist to keep herself from being exposed while she outstretched the other to offer a handshake. Quinn shook her hand without seeming bothered in the slightest. _Damn, how'd_ he _manage to bag_ this _one? Lucky dog_ , he thought to himself as he glanced at the way her bust pressed against Crowley's back.

"How long has this been going on?" he grinned, gesturing between her and Crowley.

"Uh… Since last night?" she looked at him quizzically.

"There is no 'this.'" Crowley snapped at the same time. Scarlet inclined her head in assent and reached toward the floor again to pick up her top. Quinn took that to mean he had a chance. _Nice_.

Scarlet carefully tried to work her top back on without showing off. Crowley got up as soon as she did and went to take a seat at the nearby table. "Greta, bring me some of that slop you call food," he called out.

"If it isn't my favourite customer," Greta rasped. It sure wasn't, especially not after seeing that smoothskin in bed with him – the same one she saw moving in on Carol earlier. "If you don't like what we have, you can always go hunt rats in the tunnels with the ferals."

Their bickering caught Carol's attention, though, like usual, she didn't notice the substance of it. But today was different; today, there was someone new in town. She made a beeline for Scarlet upon noticing she was awake.

"Oh, hello, darling! How did you sleep? I'm so sorry I wasn't awake to give you the third room last night. But I see you found a solution," she beamed. Scarlet inwardly cringed and automatically held tighter to the bedsheet. _Never thought I'd have to deal with my mom catching me in bed with a guy, but I think this is pretty close_.

"Crowley is such a nice guest," Carol went on. "So polite, never gets mad at anyone."

Scarlet stifled a laugh at that. "I'm just glad I didn't have to wake you up." _Or accidentally wake you up_. "I slept well, don't worry."

"Oh, good. Why don't you have some breakfast, dear? " Carol returned to mind the counter. Even though there were rarely customers, she was accustomed to the routine. As much as she was excited to have someone to talk to, she just wasn't used to being social anymore. Not since Gob left.

Now that everyone else was back to minding their usual business, Quinn sat down beside Scarlet on the bed and whispered teasingly in her ear. "You woke _me_ up."

Scarlet froze. A shiver ran up her spine, but it was one of lust, not fear. She turned to face him, their lips nearly touching. "Should I say 'I'm sorry' or 'you're welcome'?" she whispered back.

A half-dressed chick flirting with him? Wow, he _definitely_ had a chance, and he was going to take it. No one was watching.

Quinn leaned forward the inch it took to press their lips together.

Scarlet's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut as she moved her lips against his. She could feel him smiling.

He pulled away too soon. "Come find me later. I've got some good stories to tell you," he said at a normal volume before heading out the door.

Upon hearing the double doors shut, Scarlet's mind snapped back to reality and she put the rest of her clothes back on under the bedsheet. As she ordered a brahmin steak from Greta, she thought to herself that she should really have more caps than she did.

\---

"Here for round two already, smoothskin?" Ahzrukhal's boisterous voice practically boomed as she entered The Ninth Circle, drawing the attention of the bar's guests.

Scarlet stepped up to the counter to speak in a tone more befitting a one-on-one conversation. "I'm actually here because I earned all those caps you made last night. I want a cut. Let's say 80%, since you're basically just a finder's fee." Though she just wanted to settle for anything over 50-50.

Ahzrukhal wheezed a laugh. "I could have you like that whenever I wanted," he rasped. "Why would I pay you?"

"Oh, you won't catch me so sexually frustrated again, _Ahzrukhal_ ," she sighed out his name and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "I've made some new friends and I'm _sure_ they'd rather fuck me for free. Plus…" now she placed a hand over his, stroking his worn skin with her thumb, "You know I'm better as an active participant."

"Yes… I suppose that's true," Ahzrukhal grated out. "Very well. Let us discuss the terms of your contract."

Scarlet withdrew her hand. "Contract? No, I'm a freelancer."

"I will not pay you without a formalised agreement, smoothskin. You work under contract or not at all."

"No deal," she bristled, her jaw set with displeasure.

"That's a shame," he chuckled darkly. "Especially since you're putty in my hands. You'll be begging for more next time I see you, caps or not."

\---

Winthrop caught her when he saw her coming downstairs, intending to try asking again about scrap metal. But when she turned to face him, the words died in his throat and he found he couldn't meet her eyes. Sounds of her moaning played back in his head like a cursed loop.

"Hey, Winthrop. You okay?" she looked at him with concern.

 _Fuck._ "Y-yeah," he got out uncertainly. "Listen, next time you're out, I was wondering if you'd be willing to bring me back any scrap metal you find. I can trade you stimpaks, RadAway, or Rad-X for it. We don't really need 'em. What do ya say?"

Was that all? "Sure, of course I can," she smiled.

Did she know? Should he say something? Fuck, what if she didn't? He needed to tell her, right?

"Smoothskin?"

"Yeah?" Scarlet waited.

"Uh… Did you enjoy your stay?" Winthrop tried to figure out a way to broach the subject delicately.

She averted her eyes, recalling the last night's events. Yeah, she definitely had. "It was great. Everyone here has been pretty welcoming."

" _That's_ what you call people wanting to get in your pants?" he blurted. _Shit. Fuck, fuck, shit._ That wasn't supposed to come out.

Scarlet flushed. _What_?

"I mean—sorry. Someone tried to sell me a holotape earlier. Said it was a pornographic recording of you and some folks at The Ninth Circle last night…" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I figured it was a hoax. I didn't listen to it, of course," he added hastily. "Um, not all of it, anyway..." he trailed off. _Wow, this isn't going well_.

By the time Winthrop stopped talking, Scarlet's face was almost as red as her namesake. "I didn't make that! I mean—I didn't record it…" She fidgeted. _I can't believe they did that—no, wait, I can_ … Admittedly, the idea turned her on more than it should have. "It's okay if you listened to it. I don't mind."

Winthrop gaped at her, speechless. It was like the gears in his mind had ground to a halt. He truly wasn't even expecting it to be real.

Scarlet laughed lightheartedly. "Or you could hear an in-person performance, if you like reenactment."

Lust flickered in his abdomen. _Don't blow this,_ he thought to himself. "You could do an encore in the VIP room next time you spend the night."

Scarlet's eyes lit up. So he was interested, after all. "Anything for a fan," she winked. "Um, could you by any chance tell me who tried to sell it to you? I didn't get a copy."

"A guy named Griffon. He has a full head of black hair; you can't miss him."

\---

Winthrop was right; a full head of hair in Underworld was easy to spot. Scarlet darted forward quietly to close the distance between them. _Fuck, my thighs are so sore_.

"Griffon?" she ventured.

The ghoul turned his head at the mention of his name and his eyes widened upon seeing who was calling him. _Oh, shit_. Was it too late to pretend he hadn't heard her? He should've told his marks not to mention his name.

She caught up and slung an arm around his shoulders. "I didn't get the pleasure of meeting you last night, but I heard that you… kept a record of the encounter," she whispered into his ragged ear canal.

Griffon fidgeted uncomfortably. He needed to put a spin on this, and _fast_. "Yeah, I was… uh, real surprised to find out that Ahzrukhal was able to hire a professional performer like yourself!" Yeah, that was the way to play it off.

Scarlet side-hugged him closer. "See, the thing is… Ahzrukhal _didn't_ hire me."

If ghouls still perspired the way softskinned humans did, Griffon would have been sweating bullets.

"And as you pointed out, I _did_ put on quite a performance," she continued. "So you can imagine my disappointment upon not sharing in the profits."

He started to perk up. Maybe there was an opportunity for him to weasel his way out of the wrath he was imagining after all. "You know, smoothskin, I had a feeling in my gut that said that Ahzrukhal probably wasn't going to treat you right. And a gorgeous working girl like yourself deserves better! That's why I recorded the session." Griffon was starting to ramble in earnest now – he could see exactly where to drive this train of thought. "But as much as I'd like to help you out, I'm being stiffed on the caps too. Ahzrukhal is extorting most of the profits from me."

 _There goes that idea_ , Scarlet thought bitterly. But if profit-sharing on _that_ tape wasn't an option… "Maybe we can record a new one, eh, Griffon? We'll split the profits 50-50. What do you say?" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

 _Ha! I was going to say exactly the same damn thing_ , he mentally crowed to himself in victory. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to hear her say it herself. Fortunately, Griffon was a habitual liar, and it was better if the smoothskin thought it was her idea anyway.

"I say we can start right away, _partner_ ," he responded smugly. "I know an empty building nearby we can use, and I can bring a friend to help out. His name's Connelly; I think you'll like him."

"Sure," she replied amicably. "Can we ask Snowflake, too? I think he might like the chance to get in on the action in a more private setting."

"Yeah, yeah!" Griffon enthused. He almost thought the smoothskin was as excited to record porn as he was – but that couldn't be right, could it? After all, he assumed she'd come to threaten him.

"Oh, and I'd like to wear something more comfortable this time. Want to pick something out with me?" Scarlet smiled hopefully, planning to convince him to front the caps. As it turned out, her motivations were entirely different than he'd assumed.

He leered at her suggestion. Tulip had some nice attire in her store. "Sure thing, smoothskin. Underworld Outfitters has you covered. Or should we say _uncovered_?" he whispered the last part to her wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connelly and Sanders - also part of the Olney squad.
> 
> So I wrote a lot more for this fic than I thought I would, but I wrote scenes for later chapters concurrently with this one because my writing process is _that_ disorganised... Anyway, this and the next chapter were originally going to be part of the same, last chapter, but I ended up splitting them.
> 
> Also, I honestly had no idea how to tag Griffon's "business idea." Open to suggestions if anyone thinks it could be captured/warned for better.


	3. The Best Things in Life are Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some quote about how going into business with someone is like getting in bed with them. Griffon and Scarlet take that to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Griffon/FLW/Snowflake/Connelly; Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Oral Sex, Cunnilingus, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Foursome – F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicitly Consensual Porn Recording, Mild Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use (not in relation to LW), Canon-Typical Racism (very briefly)

Tulip was so eager to talk to a new customer that Griffon began to wish he'd waited outside. Scarlet was avidly listening to practically the entire history of Underworld all the way back to the origins of the exhibit itself. He started impatiently tapping his foot five minutes in.

Mercifully, Scarlet didn't fail to take notice. "Thanks for the book, Tulip," she smiled. "Listen, I'm looking for something nice and revealing to wear. Got anything like that?"

"I've got just the thing for you. You'd look great in it," Tulip chirped. She bent down to get a pink nightdress from behind the counter. It looked short, low-cut, and reasonably clean. In other words, it was perfect.

Scarlet elbowed Griffon lightly in the ribs. "How much?" she asked.

"Ten caps."

Griffon fished the change out from his pockets. He wasn't expecting such a low price on a sexy little number like _that_. Ten caps he could part with. It was not a bad investment at all.

Scarlet thanked them both and took the dress from Tulip.

"Come back soon! … Please." Tulip looked almost forlorn to see her go.

"I will!" she promised. A nice sniper rifle had caught her eye, and she would definitely be returning for it after making some scratch with Griffon.

Scarlet practically dragged him toward the bathrooms with her. Not that she had to; Griffon was quite eager to follow her along. But her willingness to touch him casually still surprised him even after seeing her engage in sex acts with no less than four ghouls the previous night.

"Wait here," she said to him outside. Griffon was about to protest but she closed the door on him and locked it.

"Come on, really? I already saw you basically naked and split six ways 'til Sunday," he jibed.

"If I let you in here, we're going to get started ahead of plans," she chided him, though it was as much an admonishment of her own self restraint.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Griffon mumbled, inaudible from behind the door.

Scarlet took the opportunity to quickly clean herself up a bit before getting changed. When she emerged, Griffon's eyes were treated with a nice surprise.

The garment that he thought had looked billowy on its own became form-fitting over the smoothskin's curves. It was especially tight over her bust and he could tell the stretch was pulling some of the spare fabric up from the dress waist. Even so, her tits were threatening to spill out and he could see the cups of her bra peeking out from the top.

She gave him a little twirl, and Griffon felt his pants becoming constricted. That flimsy little thing barely covered her ass. _Damn vixen isn't wearing any panties_ …

"Looks good on you, smoothskin," he managed to rasp out as he ogled her approvingly. "Can't wait to see it on the floor."

Scarlet eyed the outline of his semi and smirked. "I can tell."

\---

Griffon pointed Connelly out to Scarlet easily. He was conveniently lounging on a nearby bench in the concourse. Sounds of a heated discussion he was having with another ghoul faded in.

"—keep tellin' ya, Sanders, it's too dangerous up north. We should meet with that group out west, get into that cushy tower."

Scarlet interrupted their argument by seating herself next to Connelly and pressing right up against his side.

The man he had referred to as Sanders stopped what he was about to say mid-syllable as his jaw dropped wide open. Heads turned as the conversation unexpectedly went quiet, and several ghouls gaped at her. A smoothskin openly flaunting herself like that in Underworld was not something they saw every day – hell, it wasn't something they saw _any_ day.

"You busy?" she inquired in a voice laced with heady desire.

Connelly's throat felt more dry than usual as he looked down at the way her nearly-bare thigh was touching his clothed one. "N… No," he stumbled out. Griffon watched inquisitively.

Scarlet traced a hand up his thigh and lowered her voice. "Want to _get_ busy?"

He hurriedly stood up before she could move her hand any higher. "Nice to meet you too, smoothskin," he said much louder than necessary. Connelly grabbed Griffon by the arm and turned him away to talk. "Did you put her up to this? Trying to make a fool out of me?" he hissed under his breath.

Griffon laughed and waved off his apprehension. "Listen, pal, she's into ghouls and we want your help recording a porno," he whispered back conspiratorially. "You in?"

Connelly looked back at her from over his shoulder. She winked at him.

"Yeah, I'm in," he muttered, beckoning her over.

Scarlet positively _beamed_.

Sanders caught an eyeful of her ass as she got up and walked over to them. _Jesus christ_ , he thought to himself. He wasn't the only one watching the way she moved in that outfit, either.

"… think you're so pretty…" one man grumbled when she walked by.

Her eyes snapped to his as she passed. "Thanks," she cooed at him. He averted his gaze, embarrassed that she'd overheard and even more mortified that she'd deliberately twisted his words to her advantage like that.

Connelly put a hand on her lower back, then quickly withdrew it as if he'd been burned on a hot stove. He scratched his head awkwardly, not fully sure if she was really okay with being touched. "So… What do you two have in mind?"

Scarlet grinned at him, not seeming to notice or mind him "accidentally" copping a feel. "Actually, it's three – I hope. We're going to ask Snowflake to join too, if you don't mind?"

His browbones shot up. She was so casual about it. Connelly was a no-nonsense kind of guy, but other people usually weren't, in his view. "I don't mind," he grinned back lecherously.

\---

Snowflake saw the trio approaching and waved eagerly. "Hey, Scarlet," he slurred happily. "You want your hair styled? Maybe a sultry 'do that'll match that dress of yours – oh, _wow_ , you weren't wearing that last night, were you?"

"I wasn't wearing much of anything last night," she snickered.

"How could I forget…" he trailed off, his eyes raking in her form appreciatively.

Scarlet approached him and placed her hands on his chest, leaning close to whisper in hushed tones.

"I'm going to do a private performance with these two fine men and I thought of you, too. Would you like to join?"

Snowflake looked over her shoulder at them. _Damn Griffon… Never lets me work on all that hair_ , he groused internally. That train of thought left the station almost as soon as it had arrived when his hands found their way to Scarlet's waist, and he stroked her sides almost reverently. "Absolutely. I ain't even gonna be mad if this all turns out to be a big jet trip."

She looked up with a worried expression. "Wait, how high are you?"

"Nah, Scarlet, it's 'hi, how are you?'" he guffawed at his own joke.

"Come on, Snowflake. I don't want to ask if you're too out of it," she said seriously.

"I'm good, I promise! I only took a few puffs. It'll be fun!" he cajoled her.

Scarlet studied his face. It was hard to tell what his eyes looked like behind the sunglasses, but she guessed he seemed clear-headed enough if his demeanour last night was anything to judge by. After all, jet didn't affect ghouls as much, or so he'd told her about his acquired pastime.

She gave him a soft peck to the corner of his lips. "Alright, you wanna go now then?"

Snowflake nodded excitedly.

\---

Griffon led them toward the Washington Monument and across the street. With the Brotherhood of Steel defending the big tower, the short walk was safe enough… for smoothskins. He warily eyed the gate they were passing by. Sure enough, the two tin cans manning it brandished their fancy energy weapons as they started to pass. He grimaced.

"Let her go, zombies," a voice called out, distorted by the power helmet.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Scarlet and Connelly yelled furiously at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Are these _ghouls_ bothering you, ma'am?" came the other voice, bewildered but with attempted politeness, albeit a piss-poor attempt. The word 'ghouls' was bit out with the same distaste with which one might speak of stomach bile.

" _No_ , but you are," Scarlet seethed indignantly. "Some 'good fight' you're fighting." She could hardly believe these were the guys Three Dog talked about on the radio.

They lowered their weapons uncertainly. "Carry on," they said reluctantly and without a hint of repentance.

Snowflake squeezed Scarlet's ass with one hand and mimed thrusting. He flipped the soldiers off with his other hand, though he couldn't see the disgust marring their faces through all the gear. Scarlet shimmied her ass against him playfully, completely unashamed.

"Think that giant obelisk is compensating for something," Griffon derided, earning laughter from the other three as they continued. When the four of them stepped inside the Museum Authority building, they found it abandoned as promised. Of course, that was because Griffon had cleared out the roaches when he explored it.

"Hey smoothskin, bend over that reception desk," Connelly patted her ass encouragingly.

Scarlet did as told and set her legs apart. The back of her dress slid up to give all three men an unobscured view of her glistening sex.

Snowflake was the first to move. He stroked her folds and dipped a finger inside. "You're so wet," he murmured, enraptured. "And not wearing any panties? It's like you're _asking_ to get fucked."

She tried and failed to keep her laugh from bubbling out. "It _is_ like that, actually," she affirmed, wiggling her ass at him and making his finger slip deeper. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"C'mon guys, you know I have to splice the audio together afterward, right?" Griffon griped halfheartedly. But he wasn't really going to complain with the sight in front of him. He held up the holotape recorder as if it were a camera and he were a film director. "Fingerbang her like you mean it, Snowflake."

Snowflake added a second finger and pumped them inside her enthusiastically. "Damn, you feel even better than the fantasy I cooked up last night," he breathed. He could already feel himself hardening.

Scarlet moaned at that, or maybe at his ardent fingering. Snowflake tugged her hips back and crouched underneath her so he could bury his face between her legs while he continued to thrust and twirl his fingers inside her. He sucked at her clit and gently traced his teeth around the nub, coaxing a keening sound out of her. Her knees shook.

Connelly stepped up to them and pushed Scarlet's dress further up to give the bare skin on her ass a playful smack. "Naughty smoothskin, wanting to get fucked by three ghouls," he growled, teasing. He smacked her ass again, harder this time.

Scarlet yelped, caught off-guard but not in pain. Snowflake crooked his fingers inside her to brush against her g-spot. She arched against them, and Connelly gave another slap. Then he rubbed her ass cheek, a little too firmly to be soothing. There was a red print left in the shape of his hand. "Pretty. Matches your name now," he chuckled huskily.

She squirmed on the desk. Her skin felt hot all over. Connelly traced a finger around her anus, then bent down to lick at her rim. Scarlet gasped, trembling in anticipation. His tongue delved inside, and he shoved Snowflake's hand away from her to plunge his own fingers into her cunt and twirl them inside. The wet muscle probed past the tight ring inside, thrusting gently to prepare her.

Connelly withdrew his fingers from her other hole and added one to her ass, spreading more slick around the entrance. He pulled his head back momentarily to pump just the finger inside her. His cock strained uncomfortably against the front of his pants.

Snowflake returned to fingering her cunt at a languid, teasing rhythm. The tip of his tongue drew circles around her clit. She backed her ass up into both of them, moaning softly as Connelly added a second finger. As she adjusted to the intrusion, he leaned in to prod his tongue inside again, flexing and flicking it inside her as he pumped his fingers.

Finally, Griffon spoke up. "She's going to take all three of us at once, aren't you, smoothskin?" he crooned. Still holding the holocorder in one hand, he was fondling himself through his pants with the other.

Scarlet let out a loud, heady moan at that, and both Snowflake and Connelly felt her clench around their fingers. Connelly pulled away and delivered another slap to her ass. "That's right."

"I want your mouth on me," Snowflake said immediately. That way he could run his hands through that beautiful hair of hers. And then he could style it for her again after mussing it. He pulled his fingers out and stood up, grabbing her sides to lift her upright again.

"Let's use the furniture in that room," Griffon suggested, pointing to the office area behind the reception desk. Scarlet leaned against Snowflake for support as she walked, her knees wobbly.

Connelly dropped his pants and pulled off his hoodie, tossing it to the side. He leaned back in one of the office chairs, his erection standing up proudly. Scarlet straddled his lap and lowered herself onto his cock slowly, sighing out a groan as he entered her. She grinded down on him until she could take him to the base. The curve of his dick had the ribbed skin of his head pleasurably rubbing against the end of her front wall. It made her feel deliciously full.

Snowflake unbuttoned his pajama shirt and pushed his pants down just enough to pull his cock out. He took a seat on the desk right behind the chair, just to the side of Connelly so that Scarlet would be able to lean forward to reach him. Stroking himself idly with one hand, he reached out with the other to stroke her cheek and then her hair. "You look good like this," he said hoarsely.

Griffon passed the holotape recorder to Connelly. "Hold this and don't push any buttons except Scarlet's," he grinned. He unfastened his pants to drop them to his knees and take out his aching erection. His hands spread her ass cheeks and lifted her up Connelly's dick tantalisingly slowly. She held herself up, waiting, and Griffon grasped the head of his dick to guide it inside her rear entrance.

Scarlet shivered and exhaled sharply at the feeling of being stuffed from both sides. She clung to Connelly's arms for support. " _Yes, please_ …" Her face turned into Snowflake's hand to kiss his fingers.

Snowflake cupped her cheek and gently tugged her face downward to present his cock to her. The head was leaking precum and she swirled her tongue around it to lick it up eagerly. He brought both hands up now to entwine his fingers in her hair to hold it out of her face, and he caressed its silky texture with his thumbs. God, it was so fucking soft. He felt a sort of pride knowing he'd helped make it so nice, at least a little bit. She bobbed up and down on his length and he let out a groan of pleasure. He felt like he was walking on air.

Griffon worked his way deeper inch by inch until he fully hilted. His pelvis pressed flush against Scarlet's ass and he ran a hand up her back, pushing her firmly down on Snowflake. He squeezed her hip with his other hand as he fucked into her at a steady pace. She moved one hand to stroke Snowflake's upper thigh.

Connelly thrust upward into her, alternating his rhythm with Griffon's. He used his free hand to play with her clit, stroking the nub with ridged fingertips. She shuddered around them as she bucked her hips, up and down, back and forth, caught between the two greedy ghouls while a third captured her mouth.

Being filled with rough ghoul cock from every direction was thrilling, even more so than what she'd experienced the previous night. She sighed and moaned in feverish pleasure, her eyes practically rolling back in her head.

Feeling emboldened, Snowflake started to tug lightly at her hair, using it to move her head up and down on his dick. A shameless groan spilled out of his throat. Her mouth felt so hot and wet around him, and she was hollowing her cheeks to add suction.

"Jesus, smoothskin, you're really loving this," Connelly's voice rumbled approvingly. "You're squeezin' me so damn tight."

"Fun, isn't she?" Griffon spanked her ass. "I told you she's into ghouls. Likes being used like this, too. Ahzrukhal hosted an entire orgy with her last night," he gloated. He made a mental note to sell him a tape later.

Connelly pinched her clit, making her clench around him. "You must have one hell of a sex drive, Scarlet." Unable to respond verbally, she stroked his arm with her thumb in way of agreement.

Griffon's fingers dug into Scarlet's hips and he changed his pace to align with Connelly's so they were both thrusting into her at the same time. She keened and bucked between them, gripping Connelly's arm and Snowflake's thigh harder.

Connelly shared a sly look with Griffon and sped up his hips, and Griffon thrusted faster to match. Scarlet shrieked, sending pleasurable vibrations up Snowflake's shaft.

Snowflake instinctively jerked his hips into her mouth. " _Fuck_ … That's it, Scarlet, you're doing great," he praised. He thrust his hips more gently, petting her hair soothingly.

Connelly pushed the holocorder toward Griffon insistently until the latter took it from him. His hand took the place of Griffon's on her hip, and he thrusted into her with such force she bounced up and down on his dick. At the same time, his other hand skimmed against her clit.

Griffon pounded her ass hard, his balls slapping against her skin with each forward motion. Scarlet was practically thrashing on Connelly's lap, her inner muscles spasming. She was teetering on the brink of orgasm, trying to hang on, and her screams were being choked by Snowflake's cock.

Snowflake pulled out worriedly and a delirious, wordless cry spilled out of her mouth. He gripped her cheeks and turned her head up at him. "Shit, you okay?" he rasped in concern.

She nodded frantically and gasped out between breaths. "Don't—stop—"

He grinned and patted her hair before pulling her head back down onto his throbbing dick.

"—mm!" she sputtered around him, accepting his length deep into her throat and gagging around him as she sucked him lewdly. She loosened her grip on his thigh and moved to cup and fondle his balls instead. The extra push was all it took to tip him over the edge, and he furled his hands in her hair once more to buck into her mouth as he released his seed.

"Ah fuck, yeah!" his gravelly voice shouted enthusiastically.

Scarlet gave him a loopy grin as she slurped his cum down. Snowflake stroked her hair as he pulled his softening dick out of her mouth and tucked it back into his pajama pants. He slowly pushed her upright between Connelly and Griffon so he could recline against the cubicle partition behind him and watch the rest of the show in a giddy stupor to unwind.

"Can you put that thing on the desk so we can lift her up?" Connelly grunted out.

Griffon's hips stuttered as he slowed down to process what he'd said. _Oh, the tape recorder._ He set it on the desk carefully, mic-side-up, and shifted his hands under Scarlet's knees, lifting her knees up so her legs splayed out on either side. "Yeah, let's do it," he nodded.

Connelly grabbed two tight handfuls of her ass and planted his feet firmly on the ground to stand up, backing her into Griffon. Scarlet threw her arms around his neck as she got sandwiched between them. The warmth and pressure of their bodies against hers enveloped her in the feeling of being surrounded, and she squirmed in delight.

"Hey, hey… Turn this way," Snowflake cut in, wanting to see the action instead of Connelly's ass. They obliged him a better viewing angle.

The two men attacked either side of Scarlet's neck with bites, sucking bruises into her soft skin. She whined in pleasure, writhing between them and grinding her hips down. Her walls convulsed around their dicks and Griffon could feel his sack tightening up.

"I'm gonna fill you up, smoothskin," he growled, thrusting into her more ferociously. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she moaned loudly by his ruined ear. A moment later, he sank his teeth into her collarbone and shot his load for all he was worth. He let go with a ragged groan, pulling out and stepping back to fix his attire.

The backs of Scarlet's thighs dropped into the crook of Connelly's elbows as Griffon relinquished his hold on the undersides of her knees. "Move," Connelly snarled curtly toward Snowflake, who scooted over hurriedly.

Connelly backed Scarlet toward the desk so he could set her down, leaning her back until her head slumped against the partition. He lifted one of her legs and pushed it back nearly to her side as he pumped into her, relentlessly chasing his own end. "You're a real trooper, smoothskin," his deep voice rumbled. "Ready to cum for us?"

Snowflake looked over with interest. Griffon did, too, but he feigned indifference. Scarlet nodded furiously, digging her nails into Connelly's back and panting as she arched against him.

"Good," his voice became somehow darker. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel a phantom limb tomorrow." He viciously canted his hips into hers and reached his free hand down to thrum her clit. Scarlet finally unravelled and came with a scream, her entire body shaking.

Connelly followed not long afterward with a grating purr, slamming himself inside to the hilt as her cunt pulsed around him in the waves of her orgasm. He stilled inside her, catching his breath, then slowly pulled himself out inch by inch, earning another moan.

Scarlet teetered over in a daze, her head landing in Snowflake's lap, and she hummed contentedly. Snowflake patted her cheek lethargically and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You two gonna be selling this porno?" Connelly asked, pulling his pants back up.

Griffon's eyes shifted between them. He knew where this was going.

Scarlet spoke up first, in an unsteady voice. "How about we cut you in at 50 caps each and give you free copies?"

Well, it was their plan, and Connelly sure as shit didn't want to do any of the work involved with making it happen. He just wanted the romp, and having the recording sounded pretty good too.

He clapped her shoulder. "Deal."

She turned to look up at Snowflake, who seemed surprised. "Uh, me? Yeah, that sounds good." Screw playing his memories back in his head; he'd get to play a whole tape back instead. He hadn't expected to get _paid_ to fuck the smoothskin of his newly discovered late night dreams, but it wasn't like he would turn down extra caps to fund his recreational activities.

Griffon exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was only a one-time fee and he still had his 50% and a business-slash-sex partner. All told, it was a good arrangement. And it seemed like she thought so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fluff? I think it counts. It's probably the most wholesome thing I have ever written. Up to you to decide what that says about me.


End file.
